peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Littlest Peppa
Littlest Peppa is a new show that is based off of Discovery Channel's Littlest Pet Shop! This show will introduce a new protagonist instead of Peppa. Summary for the show The show introduces Hannah Kesterson who is a Pre-Teen human girl living with her Mother and Father. Until one day, when into a new world, she gains the ability to talk to animals! Her new best friends Peppa Pig (Lily Snowdon-Fine speaking, and Kylee Epp singing), Suzy Sheep (Meg Hall), Danny Dog (Samuel Vincent), Pedro Pony (Harrison Mann), Rebecca Rabbit (Jodi Benson), Wendy Wolf (Kira Tozer), and Freddy Fox (Mikey Day) are always ready to help her in any way they can! Cast Hannah Kesterson as herself (in cartoon form) Lily Snowdon-Fine as Peppa Pig (Speaking, Season 1) takes Zoe Trent's space. Celcie Bloom as Peppa Pig (Speaking, Season 2 onward) Kylee Epp as Peppa Pig (Singing) Samuel Vincent as Danny Dog (takes Russell Ferguson's Space) Meg Hall as Suzy Sheep (takes Pepper Clark's space) Harrison Mann as Pedro Pony (takes Sunil Nevla's space) Jodi Benson as Rebecca Rabbit (takes Penny Ling's space) Kira Tozer as Wendy Wolf (takes Minka Mark's space) Mikey Day as Freddy Fox (takes Vinnie Terrio's space) Outfits, Season 1 Hannah's Big Adventure Part 1 Hannah: Hannah wore a Pink Short sleeved shirt with Black stripes on it and a Flower on it, Bootcut Jeans, Black Flats, and had her hair down. Hannah's Big Adventure Part 2 Hannah: Hannah wore a White Dress, Black Flats, and had her hair in a Bun. Peppa: At the Fashion Show, Peppa wore a Fairy Princess outfit and had her ears in curled Buns. Danny: At the Fashion Show, Danny wore a Tuxedo. Suzy: At the Fashion Show, Suzy wore a Nurse outfit. Pedro: At the Fashion Show, Pedro wore a Cowboy outfit. Rebecca: At the Fashion Show, Rebecca wore a Carrot designed Komono. Wendy: At the Fashion Show, Wendy wore a Jungle outfit. Freddy: At the Fashion Show, Freddy wore a Campers outfit. Pedro Is Sick! Hannah: Hannah wore a White T-shirt, Sparkly Blue Vest, Jeans, Orange Shoes, and had her hair in a Ponytail. Episodes (Season 1)Category:Hasbroink Studios 1. Hannah's Big Adventure Part 1 (Note: Hannah reads the Title Card in this episode) 2. Hannah's Big Adventure Part 2 (Note: Hannah reads this one too) 3. Bad Dress Day (Note: Peppa reads the Title Card in this episode) 4. PigBreack! (Note: Hannah reads this Title Card) 5. Rebecca For Your Laughs (Note: Suzy reads this Title Card) 6. Mean Isn't Your Color (Note: Rebecca reads this Title Card) 7. Frienemies (Note: Peppa reads this Title Card) 8. Palm Reading (Note: Hannah reads this Title Card) 9. Dumb Elevator (Note: Hannah reads this Title Card) 10. Pedro Is Sick! (Note: Freddy reads this Title Card) 11. Bakers And Fakers (Note: Hannah reads this Title Card) 12. So You Stink You Can Dance (Note: Pedro reads this Title Card) 13. Grounded! (Note: Peppa and Wendy both read this Title Card) 14. Eve Of Destuction (Note: Peppa reads this Title Card) 15. Super Pedro! (Note: Pedro reads this Title Card) 16. Danny Up Some Fun! (Note: Danny reads the Title Card) 17. Jungle Jim Dreamer (Note: Wendy reads this Title Card) 18. Hannah's Crush (Note: Peppa reads this Title Card) 19. Summertime Blues (Note: Hannah reads this title card) 20. The Expo Factor (Note: Pedro reads this title card, Season Finale) Category:What is this